The present invention generally relates to systems, methods and containers for storing hazardous waste material and, more particularly, to systems, methods and containers for storing nuclear waste material.
Despite a proliferation of systems for handling and storing hazardous waste materials, prior art systems are still unable to effectively confine and control the unnecessary spread of hazardous waste contamination to areas remotely located from the hazardous waste material filling stations. Therefore, an urgent need exists for hazardous waste processing/storing systems that effectively minimize and/or eliminate unnecessary hazardous material contamination.